1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a seat apparatus for a vehicle, which has a seat back which can be folded toward a seat cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increase in weekend leisure activities, the number of items people carry during their long-distance travel also increases requiring a space for passengers as well as those for their luggages. As a result, there has been a growing use of multi-purpose vehicles (MPVs), which can load various equipments required for sports or leisure activities.
Particularly, in an eleven-passenger vehicle provided with four rows of seats, various seat functions are implemented to provide a luggage space,
In the prior art, various types of technologies have been proposed to provide the luggage space in a rear seat of the vehicle in such a manner that a storage space is provided in a floor such that the rear seat can be stored in the storage space.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,498 discloses a seat device for a vehicle, in which a seat can be stored in a storage formed to be concave using an X type link or damper.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,930 discloses a vehicle seat which can be folded down to a floor by a pair of links.
Furthermore, a seat structure in a multi-purpose vehicle is disclosed as shown in FIG. 1, in which a storage space 1 and a seating position 3 of a seat 2 can be separated.
Lastly, a seat structure having four rows of seats is disclosed as shown in FIG. 2, in which the front end of a seat cushion 5 is rotated and tipped up toward a seat back 6 and brought into the closest contact with a seat back 6 of a third row using a slide rail mounted on a floor.
However, although the vehicle provided with three rows or four rows of seats can implement various seat functions to provide a luggage space, the vehicle provided with four rows of seats has one row of seats more than the three rows of seats, and thus there are difficulties in providing a sufficient luggage space.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.